Hard To Be A Virus
by Pricat
Summary: During a partol, Ozzy rescues Thrax but isn't the same but he wants to give him a second chance but Drix isn't sure but Ozzy knows there's some good in him but needs help bringing it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hard To Be A Virus**

**A/N This was inspired by an AMV to do with Thrax but the song on it from the Yugioh movie gave me the idea because I think Thrax should deserve a second chance but I know that the people in Hector wouldn't trust him except for a certain white blood cell and virus cop but he must learn to help Thrax even though they were enemies and once partners but I hope people like this especially OJ fans.**

It was an normal day in Hector but Thrax was nervous.

He had survived that pool of acidic alcohol he'd fallen into but had suffered burns and was weak but not feeling too good.

He'd hoped for an new start but was scared like when he was a child.

His right hand had lost it's claw, burns over his body but his hair was a little shorter but he was tired but saw a group of germs surround him.

"Hey it's that Red Death guy from Frank!

Let's get him!" one of them said as Thrax was nervous.

"P-Please leave me alone!" he pleaded as they chased him.

* * *

Drix heard the police scanner in his and Ozzy's apartment and wondered what was going on as Maria came in.

"What's going down?" Ozzy asked as he put on his sun glasses over his yellow eyes so others wouldn't know he was half virus but he left with Drix.

"Ozzy maybe you should stay here.

Somebody might find out your secret." he told him.

But Ozzy just got on his hover bike and followed them.

He had a feeling it was to do with Frank......

* * *

Thrax was cowering as the gang laughed but then he saw them get nervous as they heard the sound of a freeze gun being cocked as Drix showed up but Thrax was shaking in fear at the cold pill.

Drix was about to shoot him but Ozzy stopped him taking his shades off but bent down beside Thrax but was worried for the red skinned virus seeing him scared but hurt.

"J-Jones?

Why're....... you...... helping me?" Thrax asked the white blood cell and half virus.

"Because you're like me.

But you can't stay out here because somebody would hurt you." he answered but Thrax blacked out.

Drix was nervous seeing Ozzy pick him up gently.

"Ozzy are you sure this is a good idea?

He is a virus and a dangerous one." the cold pill said.

Ozzy didn't answer as he put Thrax over his shoulder as he got on the hover bike.

He understood that Thrax was evil but right now he didn't seem like it especially when that gang had been beating on him.

He could tell as he arrived at the apartment.......

* * *

"Ohh....... What's....... going on here?" Thrax mumured as his eyes opened slowly.

His vision was blurry but he saw somebody come into his line of vision.

"J-Jones?

Why........ would....... you....... want to help me?" he whispered.

Ozzy sighed as he had rubbed some salve on Thrax's wounds and heard him growl softly in pain.

"Because we're the same.

But I know you were dangerous but now you seem different.

But I think you deserve a second chance.

Like when I let my virus side take control but Drix and Leah never gave up on me so I won't give up on you." he answered.

A weak smile crossed the Red Death's pale face at that.

But Drix sighed as he went to be with Maria but hoped Ozzy wouldn't be hurt.

He wouldn't let his virus friend get hurt by Thrax even if he was weak and didn't have his claw.

There was something about this he didn't trust.........


	2. Wanting To Help Him

**Hard To Be A Virus**

"Ozzy's doing what?" Maria asked Drix as they were at Immunity.

"I know but for some reason Osmosis thinks that vile monster Thrax deserves a second chance after everything he's done, trying to kill Frank, his son infecting Ozzy making him a virus and then trying to get him to help him in crimes.

There's something off about this." Drix said.

But the female officer wasn't sure.

"Drix I don't think he's much of a threat.

You saw how pale and weak Thrax was when we stopped those guys from beating on him.

He looked really scared." she answered as the cold pill sighed.

But he went to get Leah so they could go back to the apartment together but decided not to tell her about Thrax being there until they got there.

* * *

In Cerebullum Hall Leah was very quiet working but was wearing purple sunglasses over her glowing purple eyes so that others especially Mayor Spryman wouldn't know she was a virus but had hidden her claws by wearing gloves. But some of the other cells knew her secret and weren't so kind towards her because of it especially Chief Gluttonus.

After he found out the Mayor's aide was half virus, he was on full alert and making sure she wasn't trying to infect the city but she had her virus side under control because she and Ozzy took medicine Drix had made to keep the virus side at bay but he knew how hard Leah was having it and to deal with being a virus but he saw a police officer do a search on Gluttonus's orders as she was clocking out.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked Gluttonus.

The police chief scowled seeing that Drix wanted to help Leah.

"I'm making sure this viral scum doesn't infect Hector!

Just stay out of it!" he answered which made Drix mad.

He knew Leah would never do it even with her being half virus but he watched as Gluttonus left her on the floor.

Drix saw her get to her feet slowly as he handed her the purple shades.

"T-Thanks Drix." she said shaking as her eyes glowed with fear.

"Let's get back to the apartment, okay?" he said as she nodded.

* * *

Ozzy watched as Thrax's yellow eyes opened.

The pale red skinned virus had been lying on the couch but had been asleep for a while but Ozzy felt his forehead but gasped.

The virus was burning up.

He hoped he'd be okay as he got him a drink.

"T-Thanks but why did you help me when that gang attacked me?

After everything I've done.

I'm nothing but a monster." Thrax said coughing slightly.

"No you're not.

I know you've done some terrible things but I can understand why you do those things not because you want to be in medical books but because you're lonely because nobody understands and were afraid of you like most of Hector with me because I'm half virus." Ozzy told him stroking his short purple dreads which were messy from neglect.

There was silence but Ozzy felt Thrax hug him.

"Thank you...... for wanting to give me a chance.

Nobody ever did that.

Not even my parents." the virus said softly as he fell asleep.

Ozzy smiled warmly watching Thrax sleep but he needed Drix's help to see what was making Thrax ill.

* * *

Drix was surprised as well as Leah when Ozzy had told them that Thrax was sick.

But the cold pill was surprised seeing Leah touch Thrax's hand in sympathy.

He remembered before she was half virus, she was totally afraid of Thrax after what happened in Frank but right now he saw their foe was in pain and needed help whether Drix liked it or not.

"What do you want me to do?" he said conceding defeat.

A smile crossed Ozzy's face at that.

"Thanks Drix.

First we need a blood sample so we can see what it is that's making him sick.

Then we can help him." Ozzy answered happily.

"Ozzy........ we have to talk later when Leah isn't around." the cold pill replied.

"About this?" he asked as Drix shook his head.

"No.

About her." Drix said as he got a syringe and prepared to collect some blood samples from Thrax.

Ozzy saw he was shaking as he put it in Thrax's arm after Ozzy rolled up his sleeve.

But Thrax's eyes opened with fear and pain which shocked them.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered which made Drix afraid.

"It's okay Thrax.

We needed a sample so we can help you." Ozzy told him as Drix shot some ice on the virus's arm.

"Does that help?" Drix asked nervously.

Thrax nodded but Ozzy saw that Thrax was scared of Drix and his freeze gun.

But Drix then went into his room to examine the sample..........


End file.
